The Bloodhounds
by Kaarthi
Summary: A new triad threatens Republic City, making citizens quiver with fear. With its advent, Katara thinks she can finally kick some sense into the Council about bloodbending (Sokka being her only supporter), and Toph is swarmed with unsolved cases of murder and paperwork. But then again, stopping the triad wouldn't be so hard if their own kids weren't a part of it. (pretty much AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA or LoK.**

* * *

She was an empathetic person, very much like her mother.

And she tried to remind herself of this as her limbs jerked and her bones creaked, her body gripped by an invisible force. She tried her hardest to push back against it, and her veins would stop lurching occasionally in response- but the three criminals in front of her always regained their grips.

The man in the middle was hesitant, she could tell, but he shook his wrists and positioned them into the start of a motion she knew all too well.

He was going to snap her neck.

There was no way to repel all three of them at once. But she was stronger than all three of them combined, and she could clutch at them and shove them around until they were knocked out. She could run. Only one thought kept her from doing just that:

_"Other than Hama… I had bloodbended someone once. Out of pain and fury. I regret losing control over my sense of self. I regret it, even if he _had_ been the man who killed my mother. I would never take away someone's will over themself, never again…" _Katara's voice rang in her ear, clearly. Her mother had told her this story not long ago. _"You have to remember who you are." _

But this wasn't about revenge. This was about self-defense. And she could feel her neck jolting around spasmodically, about to give way any second.

So for the second time in her life, she reached out and caught hold of someone's veins.

She had the benefit of study and practice on specimens to make up for her lack of experience on people. It wasn't hard for her to grip their muscles and push them back against the alley wall. They gave outbursts of pain and fell, only to be lifted back up by her will. She dropped back to the ground and firmly landed on her feet, feeling a new wave of power washing over her in a baptism of realization: she could easily kill them. She could very well exploit her strength and grab hold of each of their internal fluids and strike at each of them until they were lifeless crumpled puppets at her feet. And suddenly, the temptation to take their lives was so potent: she could only imagine Lin's screams, Bumi's cries of anguish. She could only imagine the burning they felt as their blood rushed backwards, battering them internally- each move forced upon them a fresh violating stab.

The thought of killing them was so irresistible, especially when the one in the middle- the hesitant one- broke free of her hold and tried to control her again. And as she struck anew, she was sure that they would not leave there alive. She reached out to the ones on the left and right, summoning all her will, and constricted them even more.

She was struck by yet another voice- her father's, ringing loud and clear. She had been seven years old, on a trip to Ember Island, playing in the sand when a beetle had decided to come and jab her with its pincers. Indignant, she lifted her sandal, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned her head and caught grey eyes that mirrored her own. She had reconciled whatever she beef she had with the bug by these few words, _"All life is sacred, Kya."_

But these lowlifes had done more than bite her, and the thought of Lin's eyes widening to an unfathomable girth before shutting tightly, while Bumi keeled over as his heart stopped had washed away the image of those wise grey eyes.

She did whatever came instinctually, and rolled her wrists before curling her fingers. Two necks popped simultaneously, and they fell like marionettes. She fixed her gaze, murder in her narrowed eyes, as she caught hold of the man who was left. He was young, maybe her age- but this did nothing to deter her as she tightened her hands into claws and pushed everything up into his head. His arms flew up to the sides of his skull as a twisted scream was ripped from his throat, the pressure too much to bear. A twisted grin formed on Kya's lips as his skull cracked, and blood splattered on the wall behind him, before he too feel face first into the dirt.

As she ran from the scene, she looked at the blood staining her palms and remembered her empathy. And that's what made her collapse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA or LoK.**

* * *

**-eight months earlier-**

_Dearest Toph and Lin,_

_How are you? We think it's been much too long since you've visited and would be simply delighted if you chose to grace us with your presence this month, possibly on Lin's birthday. Of course, you may stay as long as you like and bring the Councilman along with you. Lin is also welcome to bring a friend to keep her company. Mainly, we would like to hold some small festivities, her seventeenth birthday marking her official status as an adult, and make this a memorable event for all. Please do consider taking time out of your busy schedule to see your family._

Lin grimaced at the scroll before her as she finished reading aloud. She moved her fingers from the bottom right corner to see a glimmering flying boar seal indented in the paper.

She looked at her mother and Sokka, sitting across from her at the breakfast table. Toph's expression was neutral, as usual, and the man in blue clothing next to her sipped his coffee nonchalantly, neither of them understanding how awkward and obligated the letter made her feel.

"Well?" she asked them.

Toph shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Six months isn't that long of a time. I mean, is going _really_ necessary? They always try to fashion me into some dainty little society girl."

Toph had made amends with her parents after the war. But they still felt as though they had a "second chance" with their granddaughter, and while it slightly irked the blind earthbender, it amused her more. She smirked. "I've braved twelve years of that. You'll live; it's just for a few days."

"But _why_ do you feel it's necessary? I mean, you and Sokka will have to take time off work, I'll have to… well-"

"You're on summer vacation. There isn't a better time to visit them."

"And taking time off won't be a problem for either of us," Sokka added. "All we ever do is work."

"But what about the bloodbending law Aunt Katara is trying to instill? Don't you still have to help her with that?"

"Who told you about that?" Toph asked, eyebrows plunging downward.

"Oh, please, that's all you guys talk about when we go to Air Temple Island."

Sokka's voice cut through their mutual irritation. "That pursuit's on hold, actually."

"Ugh, Sokka, don't encourage this." Lin scowled.

He held up his hands. "Hey, I'm just stating facts."

Lin slumped and turned back to the police chief. "You still haven't given me a good reason, Mother."

"It'll make them happy if we do." Toph sighed. "Will you just shut up and go if I remind you that you can take Tenzin?"

Lin's face brightened and she paused for a moment. She cleared her throat. "I guess."

* * *

Tenzin twitched an eye open when he heard knocking on the front door. He rose from his meditating position with a grace only an airbender could possess, and opened it.

An ebony-haired blur flew into his arms and embraced him tightly. She pulled her head back to look at him and grinned widely. He smiled back at her: this grin was a rare phenomenon only he could witness, outside of her impassive visage, good-natured smirk or her signature scowl.

"Tenzin," she let out a breath along with his name before crashing her lips to his. He returned the gesture with an equal amount of zeal before she broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest. He held her tightly, shutting the door behind her and turning to the living room. She let go of him and they sat on the couch, leaning against each other.

"So what's up?" he asked Lin as he wove his fingers in hers. "You're early."

"You mean you're not happy to see me?" she asked playfully. Light filtered through the window, glinting against her forest green irises.

"You know I am. But you've always been one to follow routines."

"True enough. Well, my grandparents sent us a letter asking to visit them in Gaoling, and I was wondering if you'd come with me."

"I'd love to, but I have to stay here. Dad says I'll be getting my tattoos next week."

Lin sighed. "Dammit. I mean- I'm happy for you, of course, and I wish I could be here for you since they're so painful and all. But if you came with, my stay would be a lot faster."

"Yeah. I actually wanted to take you to dinner on your birthday. But it's only for a couple of weeks." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hmm. This won't be here when I get back." Lin reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "And I know I'm going to miss it," she whispered against his ear. She laughed softly and stood up. "Well, I hope dinner will still be a valid plan when I get back."

"Of course," he replied, following her to the door. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. It's sudden, I know."

"Maybe you could stay for a while?"

"I have to pack."

"Oh, right."

"I'll try to come back later, okay? I'll definitely call before you leave- my mom and Sokka have to talk to your parents."

"Yeah, Okay."

She stepped through the threshold and turned back to look at him. They kissed once more.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, so I kind of want to mention that this is my first fanfic and honestly, though I've read the stuff for years, writing it makes me extremely nervous. I'd really love any sort of reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks so much to all those that have faved, followed or reviewed this story so far. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Lin wasn't someone who deliberately advocated conflict, but she always defended what she believed in. She never defended a person or group, humans being so flawed as they are, but she defended ideals- not that ideals weren't flawed themselves. The difference between humans and schools of thought was that ideals didn't change under circumstance.

But the evening she arrived at the Beifong Estate, she deliberately smashed the dinner table and defended a person: Tenzin. If her grandparents had known that he was the Avatar's son, they may have relented, but Lin would not let a person's status affect another's judgment.

Once they had stepped through the elaborate gates and were announced to the elderly couple, Sokka, Toph and Lin stepped inside. It had only been six months since they last traveled to Gaoling, but it had been four years before that. Lao and Poppy had marveled at how much she changed, but that was unnecessary this time around.

They sat on their two thrones as usual, but their expressions were pleasant rather than stoic. Sokka and Toph seemed to be normal as well, but Lin was particularly unyielding.

After introductions, dinner had started nicely, but it soon tapered into a downward spiral.

"Toph?" Poppy had asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, defiantly emphasizing the presence of her elbows on the table.

"Have you ever thought about an arranged marriage for Lin?"

The aforementioned looked up from her noodles, eyes narrowing in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mother and Sokka both beat her to it.

"She's just a kid-"

"No, I would never put her through-"

They stopped to let the other finish, but started speaking at the same time again.

"Lin should choose-"

"Imagine if you had put _me_ through that. She's the same way-"

Lao cut them off. "The decision is not yours, Councilman. We are solely asking Toph."

Toph was indignant. "Sokka has _raised_ her, of course he-"

Lin sighed. "Look, guys," she said, and turned to her grandparents first. "My mom is right about Sokka, but if anyone's talking about this kind of stuff, _I _am the only one who makes a decision. And I'm still a kid. I still have several years to even think of considering."

Poppy looked her right in the eye, and Lin thought of how ironic the resemblance between them was. Everyone insisted that she looked more like her grandmother than her mother (except for Toph, whose blind jokes had no end), and it was true. Yet they couldn't have been more different in terms of personality.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," she started, "But we-"

"Don't tell me you already set me up to meet someone," Lin spat.

Toph wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"We're only looking out for you."

But her good humor was lost with those words. "No offense, Mom and Dad, but you don't do a good job of looking out for people."

"I couldn't agree more," Lin huffed. "Besides, I'm already with someone." Maybe she had said it to be defiant or defensive. Maybe she had said it just because she wished more than anything that Tenzin was there. But as soon as those words left her mouth, she regretted them.

"Now, now, Lin, you have to be reasonable. You can't have some half-breed Republic boy carry on the Beifong line."

At this, Lin stood up. Her apoplectic demeanor did not just emerge from the fact that Tenzin _was_ half Water Tribe and a citizen of the Republic, but mainly because of the complete incongruity of the situation. Why were she and her family even carrying on this irrelevant conversation? "Look, I'm not talking about anything related to my future except a career. This topic has a lot of time before I consider it related to my life in any way, and it won't ever be part of your business. And the person I'm with is more than what meets your requirements, I assure you."

"Alright, Lin, sit down. Calm yourself."

She paid no attention to her grandfather's patronizing tone, but sat back down. She wasn't usually so temperamental, but her anger was insistently volatile when at her grandparents' house.

"So what _would_ you like to pursue as a career?"

"Um, actually," Lin said, smiling at the thought of it, "I'm planning to go to the Metalbending Academy after I finish my secondary studies. I want to join the police force."

The elders took her response in stride, but she knew it was just a façade.

"That's very nice. You are, of course, a talented earthbender." In the handful of times she had seen them, she had never actually earthbended- but they knew.

"She definitely is; taught by the best," Toph said, smirking.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Lin. She wasn't usually vindictive, but her recent spike of fury would simply not go away. "Yeah. Would you care for a demonstration?"

"Um…"

"I insist."

"Very well."

Lin stood once more, a broad simper rising on her face. She took a stance, and in one fluid motion, the dining table rotated under a hole in the ground and was replaced by a miniature replica of Republic City attached to the floor. It wasn't unlike the representation of Ba Sing Se Toph had indented at the beach all those years ago.

"Wow," Sokka said, leaning over to inspect the details.

"Heh, Lin, you _have_ been practicing," Toph said favorably, eyebrows raised.

However, as Lin had hoped, Lao and Poppy were appalled. "But what about…" his sentence trailed off.

On cue, Lin reversed the motion and the dinner table rose out of the ground, the wood smashed and the dishes broken. "Oops," she deadpanned flatly. "Maybe I'm not as talented as you think. I guess I'll go get some air since dinner's over." She walked out of the house.

"Toph!" Lao looked at his daughter and growled.

She simply laughed. "What? Don't look at me. You two were asking for it."

* * *

"Impressive little trick you had back there," Toph quipped, sitting next to Lin on the edge of the main fountain in the center of the garden.

"Thanks," she replied indifferently, squirming her toes in the grass. She had taken her shoes off and closed her eyes, taking in the life and personality of the earth around her and letting it placate her rage. She sighed. "Why did we even come here?"

"To be honest, kid, I'm worried about them."

"Why?" She kicked her foot and a pebble skipped by. "They're rich."

"Who said if a person's rich they live forever?"

"Ohh. That's what you meant. Well, I repeat my earlier statement. They can afford the best doctors in the Earth Kingdom if they want."

"Which is probably why they've lasted this long."

"I thought I was the pessimist and you were the optimist."

Toph chuckled. "Still. One day _I'll_ be like them. I guess you'll just say, 'she's rich,' and not come to visit me."

"Mom, don't talk like that."

"And here I thought we were both realists."

Lin bit her lip. "We're all a bit out of character today. You're not usually one to beat around the bush, but you're talking about death when all you want is for me to try to tolerate them."

"Death is the reason I want you to try to bear with them."

Lin didn't know what to say. "I suppose I was acting a bit childish."

"Extremely."

"There's just something about them that makes me feel… inconsistent. But I suppose I should go apologize."

"I won't force you."

"I _will_ apologize," she confirmed to herself, "but not now. It wouldn't be sincere." She scowled and tossed another pebble.

"Hey, I know something that'll make you feel better."

She turned and looked at her mother. "You do?"

* * *

Sokka was extremely irritated and scrunched his eyebrows at the elder Beifongs, the steam from the teapot on a new smaller table cutting a line in his view. Toph had gone to find Lin. In retrospect, he should have gone: it would have canceled any chance of the awkward interaction that was almost sure to occur.

When he first met Toph's parents, it never occurred to him that they would someday be his unofficial in-laws. As a result, he hadn't noticed how truly intrusive and standoffish they were; all he had noticed was their conceit, which he hadn't dwelled on for the same reason. But now they were significant to his family, and each time they visited, these snobby flaws seemed to become more and more prominent.

"You know," he said, picking up the cup a servant had filled for him. "Lin really _is_ a talented bender."

Lao and his wife shared a look before the latter addressed him. "We know that, Councilman. It's just that it's a bit unsettling to have_ that_ be her focus in life rather than…"

"Society?" Sokka offered.

"Not necessarily. Just something… normal and productive."

"I can assure you that Toph and her force may be the most productive people in the city."

"Yes, but, again that's not what I mean. She's got quite a head on her shoulders; she could be an accountant or business owner or something or another. What the police force does… it's rowdy and their method of application is barbaric."

"You mean_ bending_ is barbaric."

"Yes."

Sokka sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Beifong, you know I'm just as much of a bender as you are, and I believe that deep down inside you admire what they can do."

"You may believe what you wish."

"No, it's not admiration- it's awe, and attached to that is fear, because you don't understand it. I don't either, even though I've been around benders my whole life. It's a bender's connection to their element whose depth we can't comprehend, and it's okay to admit that you're weary of the unknown." Sokka was looking for the right words to continue with; as a Council member, he had learned that word choice was a crucial tool of persuasion. Abruptly, however, a loud crash sounded from the garden.

"What was that?!" Lao jumped up from his seat.

The sound resonated again, and Sokka held up his hand. The rhythm of the earth shaking underneath him and those crashes were something he felt nearly every morning. "Relax, sir. They're just sparring." They looked horrified. "Um, training," Sokka amended.

"Training? Why now? They'll destroy the garden!"

"I'm sure they can fix it later. It's fun for them, you know, calming. Don't worry." An idea suddenly occurred to him. Sokka stood up. "Actually, you should come outside and watch. Maybe it'll… help you understand a bit more."

Reluctantly and surprisingly, they followed him to the courtyard and stood on a patio balcony. In front of them, Lin had struck her heel against the ground and a path of earth snaked its way towards Toph, who was in the middle of drilling herself into the ground. The latter canceled the move, rising out of and closing the hole under her before jutting a pillar out of the ground to stop the line of uprooted rocks. Toph jutted her hands to the side and sharp disks started to fire at Lin from the pillar. She dodged them as best she could, taken aback despite her agility. When a close one almost hit her face, she dug both her feet into the ground and pulled back her fists, turning the stone firing at her into dust.

Sokka, watching intently, didn't notice how freaked out Lao and Poppy were. "Isn't it amazing?" he asked them. "I still see bending as such a feat, even after all these years…"

The couple beside him sensed the genuineness in his words and looked back at the mother and daughter, trying to find some way to relate to his words.

They were amazed to find out he was right: the way they looked, despite their faces betraying no emotion as a function of their concentration, gave their happiness away. If happiness was the right word.

No, they still didn't have a word for what they saw- they still didn't completely understand. Not going to bending matches or really caring about the activity in general had kept them from gaining any level of appreciation for it. But seeing their daughter and granddaughter spar for the first time showed them that the connection Sokka had been speaking of was real, and it seemed so profound.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Tenzin, can you pass the sea prunes?"

He gingerly picked up a bowl piled high with the edible deterrents and handed it to his father. Aang made a bleh noise and placed them next to Katara's plate. Needless to say, that bowl was rarely emptied nowadays except for when Sokka or Bumi joined them for dinner. Once, his brother had even bet Tenzin that he could eat two dozen and ended up retching all over the dinner table.

The memory had struck a thought in his mind. "Hey, guys?"

His parents looked up at him.

"Do either of you know if Bumi is on leave this summer?"

"I would think so, but I haven't heard from him. What about you?" Katara said, turning to Aang.

"No, there haven't been any letters from him."

"No wires?" Tenzin asked. Sending telegrams was easier than calling when in the middle of the ocean, but he figured the United Forces had a limit on how many wires could be sent.

"I don't think so."

"Well, what about Kya?"

Katara smiled at the thought of seeing her daughter again. "Her term ends next week. But we haven't heard from her either."

* * *

Kya padded through the snow, a letter scrolled up in her hand. Each step lead her closer to the aviary of the college, adjacent to a kennel where students' polar dogs were kept. Rumor had it that a group of hunters were learning to tame polar bear dogs and there would be an area for them, too, but most cast it aside as dangerous and implausible. She unraveled the paper and took a look at it, making sure she mentioned everything necessary to her parents: _Term ends next week… send Tenzin to come get me on Oogi, okay? I have this feeling those new Satomobile things will blow up sooner or later. Also, keep the hawk on the island; I'll probably leave before she can fly back-_

Kya hadn't noticed the dog bounding towards her before it crashed into her legs.

"Stop, Carta!" a deep voice exclaimed. She held up her hand to block the sun out of her eyes and focused on a pair of turquoise irises before her. The figure before her whistled sharply, and she heard the animal slow. He winced as he looked back at her. "Shit. I'm so sorry." He helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's not your fault." The dog padded over to Kya's leg and whined. She picked up the letter on the ground; it was slightly damp from the snow, with the ink smudged in a corner.

"Ugh." He scowled. "I apologize about your letter, too. There must be a way I can make it up to you." The boy spoke sincerely, with a smooth, charismatic tenor to his voice.

"Don't worry about it, really." She furrowed her brows slightly. He seemed familiar, but she was sure she hadn't seen him before. "What's your name? I know NTU is big, but I don't remember seeing you around campus."

He smiled and it seemed as if his entire face gleamed. "My name is Tarrlok. And I'm not a student here. Professor Ila is my mother and I'm helping her move."

"Professor Ila? Oh, yeah. I heard it was her last year here. I took her course freshman year; it's definitely an engaging subject."

"So, I assume you're a waterbender, then?"

"Yes, I am. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't practice much anymore."

"That's a shame. Maybe someone else will inspire you to start again."

"Maybe." He put his hands in his pockets and inclined his head toward the letter in her hand. "I might be new here, but I believe the post office is that way."

Some might have found his tone condescending, but Kya generally tended to see the good in people and took it as humorous. She smiled. "I know. How about I show you why I don't need the post office?"

She headed for the aviary, Tarrlok and the dog following her. Kya headed for a cage on the first row and opened it. A black-streaked hawk puttered around in the cage, but its eyes scrutinized her as soon as she unlatched the cage.

"You're kidding. A messenger hawk?" Tarrlok's voice rang.

"Don't scoff at me just yet. What if I told you she was a gift from the Firelord's family?"

"That can't be true."

"It is. My uncle helped me train her. He had one when he was younger."

"Hm. Doesn't she get cold in the North?"

"Hawks can endure. Tar's a strong bird." She opened the cylinder attached to the harness and placed the letter inside.

They were heading out when Tarrlok asked, "Where's that headed to?"

"Republic City."

"That's where my mother and I are going."

"Oh." Kya nonchalantly lifted her arm and the hawk soared off. "So you live there? Why did she stay in the North Pole?"

"My dad was sure that he could find a better-paying job there. He found a position at Cabbage Corp's offices, and we've lived there for a few months now. But my mother loved her own career and wasn't ready to leave it. I guess he convinced her to try to apply at Yue University or something."

"Oh. Well, I've got to go to class." Kya frowned. "It seems so pointless, exams being over and everything."

"I know the feeling. Maybe we'll talk again."

"Maybe. It was nice meeting you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Kya gave him a smile before going on her way.

* * *

Tarrlok and Kya ended up meeting again before the semester ended. He wasn't taking Carta for a walk the second time, luckily. He even convinced her to have lunch with him.

They talked about their current occupations and ambitions- how she was training to be a professional healer, but hated college and wished she'd traveled the world instead; how Tarrlok was aspiring to be a politician and was getting his degree.

"Do you like Yue University?" she asked him at one point.

"I do. Did you consider it?"

"Uh… yeah, I suppose. But I found it lacking in waterbending expertise; the Southern Tribe as well. So I thought this was a good place to start."

"You're from the South?"

Kya nodded. "Er… sort of."

"Wouldn't have guessed," he muttered.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Tarrlok grimaced. "No. It's just," he stammered, "you seemed so comfortable being here-"

"Relax, Tarrlok. I was only... Well, you probably know a lot of Northerners think of the South as primitive, and I can't stand it."

He sighed. Normally, he was very articulate and his words flowed crisply without even thinking about it. But Kya's company was… surreal, even though they were sitting in the most ordinary of noodle joints; the fact that he was extremely attracted to her could not be ignored. "I think people with such prejudice don't get out much. If they did, they'd meet extraordinary Southerners like you and never hold such partiality."

A corner of her lips curved upward slightly. "I do enjoy flattery."

"Do you enjoy it enough to meet me in Republic City again?"

Kya laughed, and Tarrlok's chest swelled with something. "Sure. I'm not sure what I'll be doing after I get home, though. So… I'll call you."

"Great." She seemed sincere, but nonetheless, he was a bit disappointed.

"Here." Kya took a pen out of her bag- one of those new ballpoints- and tore a napkin in half. She wrote hers on one piece, and handed both shreds of paper and the pen to Tarrlok. He did the same and they stood from the table after having paid their bill.

"Good luck with the move."

"Thank you." He didn't want to bid goodbye this way: it was too formal. In a flirtatious move, he took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "It's really a pleasure talking to you."

"I agree." She smiled at him. "Well, see you." She gave a slight wave as she walked away.

* * *

Five days later, Tarrlok entered his mother's house with the plan to leave, as most of the out-of-tribe college students had. Everything was ready: Tarrlok had gotten the package from the contact, his mother had booked tickets on a ship to Republic City, and everything was packed and stacked in neat piles around the nearly empty domicile. "Mother, I got the seal jerky."

Ila emerged from the hall and grinned. "Perfect. Thank you. So, how was your day?"

"It was okay. And yours?"

"Good." She pulled a piece out of the bag and inspected it. "They don't have the genuine stuff in the Republic, do they?" She stuck a piece in her mouth, went into the kitchen and started making some tea for them both.

"I would guess that they import it, but I've never really cared for seal meat anyway," Tarrlok said.

"Right. Well, I just want to savor my last moments here, the jerky being local and all." She chuckled.

"These won't be your last moments in the Northern Water Tribe."

"I know, Tarrlok, I was joking. You remember what that is? You're so serious nowadays."

"Whatever you say."

"I mean, _I _should be the solemn one: my career is over, the job I love to be taken up by someone else-"

"Please stop being so melodramatic, Mom."

"Again, _joking_." She scowled at him. "And don't start with your 'it's the logical thing to do' speech because I _aware_ that it is, okay?" Ila sighed. "I'm all ready for Republic City, the cultural and technological center of the world- chic and modern even with all its triads and discrepancy."

Tarrlok was deflated by how ironic her statement was considering his father's position. "I know. But you'll be safe from all that. Dad's got a great apartment on the Southeast End-"

"May I remind you that I can certainly keep myself safe and that I comprehend the situation just fine. You'd think by the way you're acting that I'm _your_ kid."

"Sorry. I think I may just be looking for a way to reassure myself."

"About what?"

"All the crime and stuff. For your sake."

"I'll be just fine. It's not like I've completely abandoned waterbending other than swishing around my noodles when I'm bored." Ila raised her eyebrows at him.

Tarrlok ignored the jab and resisted the urge to correct her with the truth of how much waterbending he actually did back in the United Republic. "You're a waterbending professor. You don't have to make time to practice."

"I teach the history of waterbending, not the art itself." Ila sat across from him on the sofa and sipped her tea.

"Fair enough. I just… don't have much of an interest in it anymore."

"Fine." Her expression became lively. "Oh, and you won't be happy about this, but the voyage has been rescheduled. To next week."

"What?! Why?"

"You're overreacting. It's just a few days later."

"There's this package that Dad needs in three days' time."

"A package? From where? What's in it?"

"It's just some money that an old colleague owed him."

"Well, I'm sure it can wait."

"Mom, no, it- it really can't. I don't know why." Tarrlok didn't like to lie, but he knew as an aspiring politician that it was a necessity of life. "He just said it was urgent."

"Spirits, Tarrlok, if either of you had told me before I would have mailed it."

"He's afraid of mailing it."

Ila narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Exactly how much money is in this thing? And where is it?"

"I hid it under my bed." _Half a million yuans under my flimsy penguin fluff mattress. Ingenious._

"How much money is it?" Ila repeated. She was thoroughly frustrated. "You know what, hell with this. I'm calling your father." She stood.

"Mom, not now, he's probably busy with work."

"I know. Not now. I'm first looking at that box. How much money could an old colleague possibly owe him?"

"Don't- Mother-" Tarrlok caught her arm. "Please. It's… I'm not supposed to tell you this, but it's... um, a surprise. For you. A gift." He was desperate.

She gave him a dry look. "Really? That was an extremely pathetic lie. You know why he needs the money and you're hiding where it came from. And I'm going to wade through your bullshit the minute I finish searching that parcel, Tarrlok." Ila tore her arm from her son's grasp and went to find the box.

Tarrlok was trying to fight off a nervous breakdown when he realized what he had to do to keep her from finding out. He took a deep breath.

It was only for the good of the family.


End file.
